Conventionally, flow connections to an analyzer are made at a connection assembly located external to the analyzer. From the connection assembly, tubes extend into the analyzer. Such an arrangement typically takes up significant space and is unsightly in appearance. Moreover, for an analyzer used in explosive environments (such as a gas chromatograph for analyzing natural gas), a considerable amount of tubing is required to provide inputs and outputs with sufficient travel lengths so as to be flame-proof. Based on the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a flow connection arrangement that is compact and does not require an extensive amount of tubing. The present invention is directed to such a flow connection arrangement.